This House Has Secrets
by HOASibunaFabina
Summary: There was a never a Nina Martin. In her place is a girl with curly blonde hair named Angel Thompson. She is a country girl to the end who never knew her father but she has it in her to do anything even sacrificing her own life. Join her on her quest in this school that has so many secrets and to find her long lost father. Rated T because i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Okay i'm going to be working on 2 characters in the place of Nina at a time this one is Angel.

Angel Thompson- Born and raised in North Carolina by her single mother and grandfather. Unknown to her, her father is still alive and living in England but is in prison. Though he has written to her she has never gotten one of his letters because her mother and grandfather want to protect her. She was named Angel for a reason. She was named Angel because her mother wasn't able to have kids but when she got pregnant with Angel she knew that she would be her Angel. She has shoulder length curly blonde hair with a side part and side bangs and green eyes. She has 2 horses a chestnut quarter horse named Phoenix who has a white mark down his face and 3 white socks. She has a black thoroughbred with no markings named Eclipse. She lives on a Farm called Lazy A. She gives lessons and trains horses. She has a gift with horses and works with autistic kids. She is a champion show jumper, cross country, dressage, and free stylist in the junior horse back riding division. She loves everything about life and loves horses. When Eddie comes to the house of Anubis they both like each other instantly. But as she gets deeper into the mystery she learns more about herself then she ever though she would. She loves music, books, movies, and writing. As a gift for missing so many of her birthdays her father buys her a horse which she names Storm. She is the leader of Sibuna. Her and Eddie's couple name is Andie


	2. Arriving in England

**So this is my first chapter for the Angel story. I hope you like it. I will NEVER describe the outfits so look on my profile under Angel's part for the outfits. This is an Eddie/Angel story. It's from Angel's point of view and there is a story in between the mystery of her finding her long lost father. Hope you like it R&R.**

Arriving in England

As I woke up I realized that today was the day that I was going to boarding school.

I got up and got dressed into my outfit. I brushed my hair and I walked downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw that my mother was there.

My mother was making me breakfast which was oatmeal. She said, "Morning Angel." I know what your thinking why did she call me Angel? My name is Angel because my mother wasn't supposed to be able to have children but then she got pregnant with me.

I look more like my father then my mother I think. You see my father left before I was born. I have curly blonde hair that reaches my shoulders and green eyes. I'm not as tan as a farm girl should be but who cares anyway? I have amazing friends and boyfriend Jake. I was raised by my single mother and grandfather.

I said, "Morning mom. I'm going to check on Phoenix and Eclipse." I slipped on my boots and walked out to the barn. Phoenix and Eclipse are my horses and I love them more then anything. Phoenix was a chestnut quarter horse while Eclipse was a black thoroughbred.

I first walked to Phoenix's stall. I unlocked it and walked in and said, "Hey boy. You ready for your breakfast?" He snorted in response as if he was saying, 'of course I'm ready.'

I patted his nose and walked back out of his stall and locked it with his food bucket and walked over to the feeding area. I put his feed in it and wrote on the black board for food what he ate.

I then walked back to his stall and put it in and grabbed his water bucket and filled it. I then did the process again with Eclipse.

As I was walking back to the house the house my pink razor phone with my name jeweled on the back went off. I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was my boyfriend Jake.

I answered it and said, "Hey baby." Jake replied, "Hey beautiful. I know that you can't talk long so good luck in England. I gave your mother a letter to give from me. Love ya."

We both hung up and I walked in with my boots in my hand. My mother asked, "Angel are you all packed?" I sat down at the table and said, "Yeah I am. I just have to get my suitcases down and backpack and then I'm ready to go."

My mother then put four boxes down in front of me. I put my dish in the sink and asked, "What is that?" She said, "Something that I've kept from you for long enough."

I walked upstairs and put my backpack on my back and grabbed my three red suitcases. I went back downstairs and took off my backpack and put the four boxes in my backpack.

I put on my backpack and slipped on my boots for the plane and school. I walked outside and put my three suitcases into the trunk of the truck and put my backpack in the front seat with me.

I was about to get in the front seat when my Grandfather Jack came out. I walked up to him and hugged him and said, "Gramps what are you doing up?" He put a necklace with two angel wings, a heart, and a halo in my hand and said, "I wanted to give you this."

I put it on and said, "Thanks Gramps. I love ya. See you when the term ends." I got in the truck and my mom drove me to the airport. My mother said, "Your sure you've got everything?"

I said, " Yes mom . Look most of my stuff was sent ahead of me. Don't worry mom. I'll text you when you land. Bye."

I got out of the truck and put my backpack on after I grabbed my passport and ticket and then grabbed my three suitcases. I waved goodbye to my Mom and then walked into the airport.

I walked up to the person and handed her my passport and once I got it back I went to security. I put up my three suitcases, backpack, ipod, laptop, and cell phone.

I walked through and got my stuff. I put my stuff. I put my cell phone in my front pocket and my computer and ipod in my backpack and grabbed my suitcases.

I saw a McDonald's and decided to just get a soda. I walked up to the counter and ordered a Pepsi. I paid and walked over to the waiting area for the flight to the UK.

I sat down and got a text message. I opened my phone and saw that it was from Jake. He said, 'Good luck in England Babe.'

I took a sip of my drink when the flight for the UK started boarding. As soon as I got to my seat I put my three suitcases up in the storage and sat down with my backpack with me. I sent a message to Jake and all my friends saying, 'Thanks for being so supportive of me going to England guys. I'll miss you. I promise to keep in contact. ~Angel.

I smiled and put my phone away and put my soda on the tray and opened one of the boxes and saw that the first letter was from my boyfriend Jake.

I closed the box and put it in my backpack.

I opened the letter and saw that it was written in Jake's handwriting. I read, _Dear Angel,_

_I know that it's going to be hard keeping a long distance relationship being in two different countries. But as absence makes the heart grow fonder I'm sure that it will bring us grow fonder for each other. I'm sure us being apart it will bring us closer. Though it may be hard being so far apart I promise that I will remain faithful to you. I love you Angel. And while it may be out of North Carolina and away from everybody you know I know that your going to do great in Anubis school. Just stay true to yourself and your heart. And just because they took the girl out of the country they can't take the country out of the girl. Never give up and call or text me when you get there. I love you with all my heart_

~_Jake_

I put the letter in the box and back into my backpack and grabbed my Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire books until I landed.

Once down I put on my backpack and grabbed my suitcases. I got off the plane and then went to order a cab to the train station for a two hour train ride.

As soon as I got on the train I sent on a message to my mother saying 'Hey mom. I've landed in England and I'm going be at the school soon. ~Angel.

As soon as I sent it I out on my music until I was done with the train and waited for my cab.

Hope you liked it

~HOASibunaFabina


End file.
